


Le passeur

by Jyana



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/pseuds/Jyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom est un vieil homme fatigué. Tom sait qu'il doit bientôt quitter son boulot. Mais avant ça Tom a une dernière mission à exécuter. Un dernière mission qui implique le très controversé Jellal Fernandez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le passeur

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce texte pour un concours sur les Fées de l'écriture portant sur les OCs.

**Le passeur**                

 

Tout d’abord, Jellal avait cru que sa dernière heure était enfin arrivé et que le vieil homme était venu l’emmener de l’autre côté.

                C’était que le bonhomme n’était pas très rassurant. D’une part, il était très vieux, très pâle et très maigre. Et d’autre part, lorsque le jeune homme avait voulu connaître son identité, il s’était présenté comme le « passeur ». Et pour le cultivé Jellal, ce terme ne correspondait qu’à une personne : Charon, l’homme à la barque qui emmenait les défunts jusqu’aux enfers.

                Sauf qu’il y avait quand même un hic à ce raisonnement. Il n’était pas mort ! Enfin, il respirait, son cœur battait et il avait toujours sa tête sur les épaules donc il supposait qu’il ne devait pas aller trop mal. En principe, lorsqu’on meurt on est sensé le savoir non ? Ou du moins avoir un peu mal. Alors que là, nada. Il ne ressentait absolument rien.

                Du coup, peut-être qu’il n’était pas mort et que le vieillard n’était pas Charon…

                En fait, le seul moyen d’être fixé, c’était de demander :

« Euh… Vous êtes qui déjà ?

-          Le passeur.

-          Charon ?

-          Mais non pas Charon, soupira le vieil homme. Je m’appelle Tom si vous voulez vraiment connaître mon nom. Et je ne traverse pas le Styx pour aller aux enfers mais je fais la liaison entre Edolas et Earthland.

-          Edolas ? Mais je croyais que les passages étaient bloqués.

-          Eh bien…, ils le sont.

-          Donc vous êtes au chômage ?

-          Non, à la retraite. Enfin, je serais à la retraite lorsque j’aurais fini ma mission.

-          Votre mission ?

-          Oui ma mission, déclara le vieil homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour le simple plaisir de votre compagnie.

-          Oh je m’en doutais un peu, néanmoins je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi.

-          Eh bien, j’ai quelque chose à vous donner de la part de quelqu’un.

-          Erza ?

-          Non.

-          Qui alors ?

-          Un homme que vous avez croisé lorsque vous étiez enfant et qui vous ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau. Un homme qui venait d’ailleurs.

-          Mystogan ? s’étonna Jellal. Le roi d’Edolas ?

-          Oui, lui-même.

-          Et que me veut-il ?

-          Vous donnez cela »  déclara le vieillard en lui tendant les bâtons totems.

L’ancien adorateur de Zeref sentit que la situation lui échappait complètement. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Mystogan lui donnerait cela, ni même pourquoi cet homme les lui apporterait. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens ! Ce devait être un rêve ! C’était forcément un rêve !

                Face à lui, Tom souriait doucement. Puis voyant que son interlocuteur se perdait dans ses réflexions, il finit par avoir pitié de lui et commença à lui raconter toute l’affaire. Depuis le début.

                Il lui avoua qu’il n’avait pas choisi son métier, qu’il avait seulement repris celui de son père et  qui avait été celui de son grand-père avant lui. Seule leur lignée pouvait le faire de toute manière et il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse.

                Il n’avait pas vraiment de chef, néanmoins les différents rois d’Edolas avaient pris l’habitude de lui rendre visite pour s’informer des flux entre les mondes. Ceux-ci variaient beaucoup selon les années et dépendaient surtout du hasard. La plupart des gens qui changeaient de monde, le faisaient par accident, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu’il se passait et Tom devait seulement s’assurer qu’ils ne se perdaient pas et ne restent bloquer entre les deux.

                Et durant sa longue carrière, il avait croisé un nombre impressionnant de gens. Tous le marquant plus ou moins. Mais comme la plupart ne passait qu’une fois, il les oubliait rapidement. Il n’avait ni le temps, ni la force de s’attacher à des gens qui ne reviendraient jamais.

                Néanmoins, parmi cette foule, certains étaient différents, comme ce petit garçon aux cheveux bleus qui souhaitait protéger le monde de la folie de son père.

                Lorsqu’il l’avait vu marcher vers lui d’un air décidé, Tom avait immédiatement compris que ce petit bout d’homme était spécial et il s’était attaché à lui. Et les années passant, cet attachement s’était mué en un véritable amour paternel. Ce gosse qui n’en était plus vraiment un, ce prince sans royaume, ce sauveur qui se croyait traître devint son protégé.

                Et lorsqu’il exila la magie d’Edolas, Tom ne lui en voulu pas d’avoir fait disparaître son travail. Au contraire même, il était fier de voir que ce gosse avait autant de détermination et c’est pour lui qu’il utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de créer une dernière porte de sortie. Pour lui qu’il fit en sorte, qu’un dernier voyage entre les mondes soit possible.

                Ainsi, quand Jellal Faust eut enfin reconstruit son royaume et calmé les esprits, Tom se présenta au palais pour lui offrir son présent. Cette offre laissa de longues minutes le jeune homme perplexe. Sur son visage, Tom vit de multiples émotions se succéder. Il sentait que son roi rêvait de retourner là-bas et d’y retrouver ceux qui avaient été ses amis, sa famille… Néanmoins, il savait aussi qu’il avait des responsabilités et il avait confiance en Fairy Tail. Ces membres savaient être heureux… Ce qui n’était par contre pas vraiment le cas de son alter-ego. 

                Alors doucement, il alla chercher dans sa chambre les derniers vestiges de son ancienne vie de magicien et alla les donner à Tom :

_Je ne sais pas si de retour sur Earthland, ils seront de nouveau magiques. Cependant, ils seront toujours plus à leur place là-bas qu’ici. Et je ne doute pas qu’il saura en faire bonne usage. Après tout, lui et moi somme pareils._

Pendant quelques secondes, Tom tenta de le convaincre de renoncer à cet acte. En faisant cela, il effaçait définitivement son passé de magicien.

                Mais le roi ne changea pas de décision. Pour lui il avait renoncé à son ancienne vie, le jour où il avait accepté de porter la couronne. Et depuis lors, Tom errait en quête de Jellal.

Jellal le regarda en silence. Puis, comme il tendit la main et s’empara des totems :

« C’est un lourd poids que vous me confiez, je ne suis pas certain d’être digne  de recevoir ceci.

-          Il a confiance en vous. Et j’ai confiance en lui. Vous saurez les utiliser de la meilleure des manières.

-          Merci.

-          Ne me remerciez pas, je ne fais que mon travail. Et maintenant, je vous laisse. J’ai rempli ma mission. »

Le prisonnier en fuite acquiesça doucement avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le voyage du retour.

Tom sourit. Et disparu dans la brume.


End file.
